Hetalia: Prison
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: *Reuploaded* Raivis Galante learns what goes on behind prison bars.
1. Chapter 1

Reuploaded motherfuckers. This is the same as Hetalia: Prison which was flagged and fuck you very much for that. Like I said last time, I don't know jack shit about jail.

* * *

"Ivan has been in and out of this place more times than we can count. Just do your best to get everything you can out of him. We'll be able to try again soon. Most importantly though, is to stay safe." Eduard handed the file over to the new guy, Raivis. "Follow Toris here, he'll walk you through the registration process."

The entire prison was run down and incredibly understaffed. The corruption that went on in a place like this was unimaginable. Convicts rarely tried to escape, there were much easier (almost enjoyable) methods to get out. Raivis had heard terrible stories about things that went on behind these concrete walls and barbed wire, but Eduard (who practically ran the place) promised he would be safe.

Raivis, trembling, followed Toris to the room where the newest convicts were being held. Sitting up against the wall in nothing but their underwear were three young men. One was blonde and muscular whose face was buried in his hands, the second was a small blushing, raven-haired man, and the third was a tall, pale man who smiled up at them childishly.

Toris pushed Raivis forward a bit and gestured to the file. "Braginsky, Ivan. Step forward please." The tall smiling man stepped forward and bent down to inspect the new guard.

"Is this the new one you were talking about, Toris? He's cute~" Toris glanced up at the camera is the corner of the ceiling nervously.

"Sir, please step away from the officer." Ivan giggled and gave the camera a little wave, before sitting back down. He knew how the system worked, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. Toris looked to Raivis, but he was much too scared to continue, so he did it himself, "I will escort you to your cell. Please follow me."

Ivan's smile only grew wider as he followed the small, brown haired man. "Of course."

"B-beilschmidt, Ludwig and Honda, K-kiku. Please s-step forward." The other to men stood and bowed their heads in shame. It was clear they had never been in prison before, unlike Ivan. "If you'll both come with me please." He swallowed and led them down a long blue line on the floor until they came to a big white hall. He directed them to their cell. "You two will be sharing this cell while you await your trial. An-nother officer will be down shortly to b-bring you some clothes." He turned the key in the lock and slid the door open. Both men stepped in and he slid it closed again, locking it. They turned around and stuck their hands out so Raivis could unlock their handcuffs.

He gave the two one last look before he left to return to his post. As soon as he was around the corner, he let out a breath of relief. He was walking past one of the examination rooms when he heard his superior's voice. "Do you take any prescription medications you will need in the next seventy two hours?"

The small man sitting on the cold metal table shook his head. He had short golden blonde hair that fell into his face in gentle waves with one strange strand sticking out a bit. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose and blinked his big violet eyes. His lips were shiny and pink, as if he had just applied a layer of lip-gloss. He toyed with his hair absentmindedly and opened his mouth a bit so a bit of pink tongue could be seen poking out between his white teeth.

"Are you carrying anything that can be used as a weapon?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "But, don't you think you should check?" he whispered coyly. Raivis ducked behind a door as Eduard walked towards a series of switches on the wall. He recognized the two he flipped to be video and audio surveillance. The monitoring system off, he returned to the table and leaned in close to the man.

"I'm afraid you can't have these…" he lifted the glasses off of his face. "Turn around and put your hands on the table, Mr. Williams." The man, who, to be honest, looked more like a boy, did as he was told. Eduard leaned in behind him so his chest was touching the other's back. He ran his hands up and down his sides, groaning. 'Mr. Williams' sighed as his fingers found his way around his nipples and pinched them. "Nothing up here," he hissed, biting the boy's earlobe.

Mr. Williams moaned as he ran his hands down his legs and into his briefs. "Oh, Mr. Van Bock…"

"That's Officer Van Bock to you, _Matthew_." Eduard sneered as he pulled his hand over Matthew's stiffening cock. Matthew chewed his pretty pink lips and did his best to look sexy, which he did very well. "Strip off your trousers and spread your legs." Eduard commanded. Matthew obeyed, looking very much like a pornstar bent over the shiny, silver table like that. "Standard procedure dictates I must search all of your cavities."

Raivis couldn't tear his eyes away from the frightening scene as his friend, a man he considered to be an older brother, slid two probing fingers into his ass. Matthew gasped at the sudden intrusion. "My my my…" Eduard tsked, "rather loose, aren't you?"

Matthew managed to retort through a series of moans and sighs, "You would -uh- know, wouldn't you -uh- Sir?" he choked out a small laugh, "Did you miss me?"

Eduard chuckled. "I missed your ass," he hissed, "so tight around my cock. I bet you want it right now, don't you?"

"Ooo, yes. I want to feel it inside me," he groaned.

"Well, it's your lucky day." Eduard pulled his hands away from Matthew and undid his belt. It hung strangely at his sides, the weapons and two-way radio adding an unusual weight to it. He unzipped his pants and slid them down to his knees, followed by his underwear. "What do we say?"

"Fuck me, Eduard!" Matthew cried out.

"Ah ah ah," he waved a finger in his face, "try again."

"Officer -unh- Van Bock, I want you to fuck me!"

"That's more like it. Do you want to prepare me or would you rather I go in dry?" Matthew smirked and dropped to his knees in front of him. He took his erection in one hand and ran his fingers over his balls with the other one. He took half of his length into his mouth at once, coating it well. He deep throated him as quickly as possible, his gag reflex repressed from so much practice. When Eduard felt he had supplied enough lubrication he pulled Matthew's face away from him.

The blonde reluctantly let the other's dick slip out of his mouth and he positioned himself at the table again. Eduard immediately shoved himself into Matthew and started thrusting. Eduard let out a satisfied groan. "Mmm, it feels so good to be inside you again."

"Likewise~" Matthew managed to squeak out, "Oh god, Eduard, harder! Harder!"

A noise down the hall snapped Raivis out of his trance. So this is what happened here in prison. This is what those stories were about. To think that Eduard was a part of it…it made Raivis scared.

Very scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Eduard pushed in and out of the hot body bending over in front of him. That's how he ran this prison. He ruled every convict he could like this. The others…well, he had his ways. Even the leader of the local Russian mafia branch showed him respect. Of course, he did favors for Ivan Braginsky. His cell was more of a suite really, he ate gourmet meals, drank all the vodka he wanted, and got to use Toris as much as he pleased. Eduard did feel a little remorseful for letting the Russian do that to his 'little brother,' but he knew Toris could handle it.

If anything he enjoyed it.

He caught Toris servicing Mr. Braginsky late one night of his own volition, a while ago, so he thought he'd use it to his advantage.

Raivis would be a different matter entirely. He knew that Braginsky had his eye on him, but he wasn't sure if he'd let the Vor have him just yet. Lord knows Eduard didn't want him for that purpose, unlike some of his other subordinates, but he might have his uses for such things in the future.

He felt the poor boy in front of him start to clench, his hands on his own cock. "Not so fast!" he growled and pinned his hands to the table, "You don't come until I do- if at all! You've been away too long Matthew; you've forgotten the rules. I might just have to take you to my office and punish you. How does that sound?"

The blonde pushed back into his thrusts as the tip of his penis hit his prostate. "Huh, oh yes, Officer Van Bock! Take me to your office and punish me! Punish me so much! Tie me up and whip me! Ooo!" he moaned.

"I forgot how delightfully responsive you are, so shut up before someone hears!"

"Yes sir!" he whispered and tried not to moan too loudly as he was pounded in to.

Yes, his prison was an incredible place in its own way. Just as corrupt as the criminals it housed. But, it was the only prison in the area so the less corrupt branches of law enforcement had to bring their convicts here unless they wanted to spend tax dollars to give them a nice train ride to the state prison. Which they didn't. They were corrupt in their own way.

Eventually, the friction around his cock became too much and he shot his load deep inside of Matthew. He collapsed against the table, pinning Matthew down, and lay there panting. When he looked up, Matthew was giving him the most pitiful stare he'd ever seen. He looked to his still stiff cock and smirked. He wrapped a hand around it and jerked quickly, pinching the head and teasing the slit with his fingertips. It wasn't long before Matthew was coming too.

Eduard stood back and pulled up his pants, re-buckling his belt. "Eduard- I mean, Officer Van Bock?" he looked over to Matthew who clumsily pulled up his briefs, a wet spot showing through the back, "May I keep my glasses?"

"Sure thing baby." He grinned and slapped him on the ass, "Hit the showers and go to my office, I'll give you a hall pass." He handed him a slip of paper and pushed him off in the direction of the showers.

You'd think Matthew would be everyone's bitch, going to the showers looking like that, but he had power in this prison. It was strange how someone like him could rise to the top. With a mix of sex, money, and his idiot brother who would jump in and 'protect him' at a moments notice, Matthew ran about half as much of the place as Ivan did.

Speaking of which, Eduard made sure to avoid the hall where Ivan's 'cell' was, because he was probably still fucking Toris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sounds of skin slapping on skin and heaving panting filled the 'cell' and spilled out into the hallway. Ivan's quarters looked like a cell from the outside in case of inspections or visitors, but hidden behind the corner was a door that led to where Ivan actually stayed. Of course, it was still a prison, so it didn't have anything too fancy, but it had a nice big bed, an armoire, and a bathroom with its own shower. Not to mention the silk sheets, the décor, and the mini-bar, but who's looking at details?

Ivan lay back on his bed, his arms folded behind his head as he watched Toris bouncing up and down on his cock. Toris was quite vocal, that was one of the things he loved about him. He also loved the way his face twisted in conflicted pleasure when Ivan was fucking him senseless. And the way his mouth would open ever so slightly as he penetrated him, then all the way as he rammed into his prostate.

Ivan closed his eyes as he got close. Toris increased in volume, his moans and screams probably alerting everyone in nearby cells to their activities. Ivan clawed his hips down further, squeezing in as much of his own girth as possible before coming. Toris cried out in ecstasy as he felt himself being filled with Ivan's wet, sticky cum. He sprayed ropey jets of cum onto the sheets and his own torso, being careful not to get Ivan dirty.

The gooey, white slipped down his legs as he lifted himself off of Ivan's dick. He lay down next to Ivan and the tall man pulled him closer. He toyed with a few strands of his soft, brown hair before kissing his forehead. "The bratva wants me back home." He said casually, but watched closely for the other's reaction. Toris's eyebrows shot up and his mouth stretched into a tiny frown as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"O-oh." He said, matching Ivan's casualness, "Well, b-business is business."

"Is that all you think on the matter?"

Toris let his real emotions show through, because he knew that's what Ivan wanted. "No. I want you to stay here. N-not in jail. I don't want you to get in trouble, but I still want you to be around. I-I-I…are you going back?" he squeaked.

Satisfied with the response he got, Ivan leaned up against the pillows, stretching one arm around Toris's shoulders. "Nyet." Toris let out a sigh of relief. "At least not yet anyways. Of course I'd do anything for the motherland, I just don't want to be there. Too cold. Plus, I'd much rather be around you than my bat shit crazy little sister." Toris smiled a bit and his cheeks warmed. He couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he was Ivan's favorite. Sure, he slept with a lot of people and was even affectionate to them, but he didn't treat any of them like he did Toris.

Toris hugged his broad chest and nuzzled his nose into his thick neck. "Tell me about this new kid…eh…Officer Galante, da?"

Toris frowned,

"W-well…" he began nervously, not wanting to sell Raivis out to the mafia, but also not wanting to upset Ivan. "I've actually known Raivis for a long time…Our Grandmothers both immigrated to America on the same ship or something. I grew up with him. He's kind of like my little brother."

"Mm-hm." Ivan hummed thoughtfully, "He's definitely a cute one. I want you to make this Raivis bring me my meals tomorrow." Toris nodded against his shoulder. "Go get my vodka." Eager to please, Toris hopped up and grabbed the nearest, fullest bottle. He was trying to get back to the bed quickly and he stumbled, dropping the bottle. It shattered on the carpet. Toris looked up, eyes wide with fear, and Ivan backhanded him. "Look what you did!" he hissed, "Clean it up. NOW!"

Toris got down on his hands and knees and did his best to pick up the pieces of glass out of the fibers of the carpet. "I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"You've gone and ruined my good mood." He looked down at the pitiful man crawling on the floor. "Just get out. Send someone else to clean it up later. I'm tired of looking at your face!" Toris gathered his uniform that was lying on the ground by the door and quickly slipped it on. He knew he had better get out of there quick before Ivan got even angrier. As he was getting out the hidden door he heard from the bed, "Don't bother coming by here tomorrow. Send someone else down if I need anything." Toris couldn't hide the disappointment on his face, even thoug he was used to this kind of behavior. In fact, he was very lucky to escape with only a slap. He sighed and trudged back to his post.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Eduard knew enough to stay away from Ivan's cell, Raivis did not. He was walking down the bleached, white hallway he heard a strange noise. It was the noise that startled him earlier. He looked around, but most of the cells in this corridor were empty, so he followed the sound. He came to a normal looking cell, but there were no people in it. The voices were muffled but they were definitely coming from over here. He checked over his shoulder, even thought no one was around, and unlocked the cell door. He made sure to leave it a little ways open so he could get back out when he was finished.

He went to the back of the cell and pressed his ear against the wall. He was immediately greeted with the sounds of sex.

Again.

Maybe these were two completely isolated cases or maybe everyone in this prison was super horny. Raivis didn't know.

He recognized one of the voices being…Toris's? To think that Eduard would be screwing a prisoner was shocking, but Toris? He was apparently having the time of his life with a prisoner behind a wall. What happened to the boys he knew growing up?

He thought he recognized the other voice too. It sounded like the man from earlier, the scary one. Ivan Russian-something-or-other. He listened a little bit longer. Eduard had been giving it to that kid, Matthew or whatever, but it sounded like Toris was taking it from this guy. It sounded like he was taking it _hard_.

When they had finished, Raivis glanced nervously around the cell. _There has to be a way back there from out here,_ he thought, _what if they come out and find me?_ But Raivis didn't hear any movement. In fact, it was fairly quiet. He pressed his face closer to the wall until he could make out what they were saying.

"_Tell me about this new kid…eh…Officer Galante, da?"_

"_Yes, that's right."_

"_What do you know about him?"_

Oh shit! What was Toris going to tell him? Why did he want to know?

"_He's definitely a cute one. I want you to make this Raivis bring me my meals tomorrow."_

Raivis blanched. He was going to have to bring him his meals tomorrow? He knew he'd run into him eventually, since this was prison after all, but he kind of counted on not having to interact with him. Maybe he could pull a few strings with Eduard, he knew how anyways…

He imagined himself in a compromising position with his childhood friend.

_No! What the hell am I thinking?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. He leaned into the wall again and heard Ivan yelling at Toris.

"_Look what you did! Clean it up. NOW!"_

Raivis jumped when a door suddenly opened up in the wall. Toris came out, frowning and buttoning up the shirt to his uniform. He stood flat up against the wall, certain that Toris would see him, but he didn't. He happened to be looking down and rubbing his eyes as he walked past. As soon as he disappeared from sight Raivis let out a nervous chuckle of relief. Still trembling slightly, Raivis walked over to the cell door and gave it a tug.

It didn't budge.

Oh, shit!

He tried it again. It rattled a bit, but didn't slide out of the way.

Raivis started to panic. Then, he remembered the ring of keys at his belt. He unclipped it and pulled out the master key that would unlock any cell in the whole building. He reached through the bars with a shaky hand. He had stretched it just about as far as he could reach, when his fingers slipped. He squealed as he watched the keys succumb to gravity and start tumbling to the ground.

He shot out his arm again, stretching to the full extent his shoulder would allow and snatched it back before they fell too far. He sighed and wiped his forehead on his sleeve as he reached out again, being extra careful.

That's funny…it seemed like the key stopped just short of the lock. He tried again. He was not halted by an invisible barrier, but it still couldn't reach the lock.

His arms…

…were too short…

Now he knew he was in trouble. He started shaking again, almost violently. He felt one hand close around one of his shoulders and, before he could scream, a second was clamped over his mouth.

With his eyes the size of cymbals, wide with fear, he snuck a look at his captor.

Standing behind him was a very tall, very _naked_ Russian.

Ivan smiled cruelly down to the small man, "Officer Galante, da?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh God, he was in big trouble now. He tried to tell him to let go, but his hand was very effectively silencing him. "You look like you could use some help." He grinned evilly as he started to drag Raivis back to the hidden door. Ivan shut the door and leaned up against it, licking his lips.

Raivis tried to speak, but was having no luck getting any words past his lips.

"So, you're Raivis Galante…" he mused, "Toris' 'kind of like a brother,' right?"

Raivis nodded slightly, frozen on the spot.

"How much of our conversation did you listen to?"

Raivis blushed as he recalled the activities Toris had been engaged in before speaking.

"For that long?" Ivan laughed, "How naughty of you."

_Uh oh_, Raivis thought, _being called 'naughty' is never a good thing!_

He jumped as Ivan stalked towards him. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. Even if he could, where would he go?

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Ivan grinned sadistically. Raivis managed to shake his head. "Well, I can let you go…" Raivis' eyes brightened, "…but for a price." Raivis paled. "Do me a favor and I'll release you, deal?"

Raivis didn't answer at first. He didn't want to do a favor for the Russian, but he also didn't want to stay here with him. He weighed the options in his head. Despite his dislike of the man, he decided that doing him a favor was clearly the lesser of two evils. If he declined he would probably be forced and then he wouldn't be let go. At least this way he would be released afterwards.

"Well?"

Raivis sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Excellent." He hadn't noticed Ivan stroking his cock this entire time, and now he was hard again. "Get on your knees."

Even though he had agreed to this he was still very scared. He slowly got down on his knees and waited patiently for further instructions.

"Now, come here."

Raivis inched forward until he was staring down Ivan's manhood.

"I think you know what to do, da?" Ivan smiled and stroked his cheek.

There was no going back now. Raivis leaned forward and tentatively licked the tip of his cock. He licked it a few more times before he took the head of it into his mouth. He sucked on it gently before pulling away again. He licked the vein underneath it before sucking on that too. Ivan grinned and continued to stroke his cheek. His lips moved up and down the shaft as he took it into his mouth again. The suction he applied was perfect and his tongue teased all the right places. He was a lot better at it than Ivan had imagined. He hollowed out his cheeks and made his mouth narrower to provide premium stimulation. He pulled nearly all of it out of his mouth before deep throating suddenly. Ivan groaned and twisted his hand in Raivis' blonde hair. The man below him constricted his throat before loosening it again and repeating. He moaned against it, making it vibrate.

Damn! Even though he tried to hide it, he couldn't help but let his instinct take over. He wrapped the slender fingers of one hand around the base of Ivan's dick and used the other to gently massage his balls. Ivan leaned back, barely catching himself on the door. His eyes closed and his mouth opened releasing small sighs of ecstasy. Raivis seemed to put more energy into his blowjob with the more positive feedback he got from the Russian.

"You're much to good at this to be as innocent as Toris made you sound." The taller man shuddered and moaned. "Damn, you're good!"

"_Damn, you're good!" Raivis looked up at the man whose fingers were tangled in his hair. "Jesus Christ! Just a little bit longer…" He gripped onto his head tighter as he shot cum down his throat. Raivis made sure to suck every drop out of his customer before collapsing onto the floor. The brown haired man nodded in thanks and dropped two fifty-dollar bills on the floor._

_Raivis dusted himself off and peeked out of the motel room where he did his business. There was a small cluster, about three, men loitering outside, waiting for their turns. Raivis stepped out of the shelter of the doorway and motioned for the next man to come to him._

"_How far tonight, Dave?"_

"_All the way, Gallant! You better be prepared 'cause your ass is gonna be sore in the morning."_

_Raivis looked up at his frequent customer with seductive eyes. "Is that a promise or a threat?"_

"_Raivis?"_

_He froze and turned around to face the man the familiar voice belonged to._

"_Ed-Eduard?"_

"_What on earth are you doing?" Raivis stared, embarrassed, at his open-mouthed childhood friend._

_The man he had been leading into the room grabbed his arm and pulled him after him. "Hey, wait up." He put a hand on the other man's chest and batted his eyelashes at him._

_The other man glared at him. "I better be getting a discount, Gallant," he growled._

"_You will, I promise." He turned his icy gaze towards Eduard, but let go of the boy's arm._

"_Raivis, what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like, Eduard?" he hissed, blushing._

"_So you're the 'best blowjob in town'?"_

_Raivis looked away from him, his cheeks red as cherries._

"_Raivis, you don't have to do this."_

"_But I can't…I can't do anything else! You of all people should know that I'm good for nothing."_

"_Listen, Raivis! I'm the head security guard for an agency. I can hire you. You don't have to be doing things like this!"_

"_A security guard? Me? A security guard? Eduard, are you stupid? How effective would I be as a security guard?" Raivis smiled bitterly._

"_It doesn't matter! You don't have to do this!"_

_Raivis chuckled sadly and looked away. "I really don't mind it."_

"_Raivis-"_

"_I have a customer now. We'll have to talk later. I'm almost always here. You can drop by when I'm not busy."_

"_Raivis, stop this!"_

"I didn't say stop."

Raivis opened his eyes and blinked up at the tall, confused man he was still sucking off. He had been so caught up in his memories that he'd almost forgotten what he was doing. He tried to mumble an apology, but the other man's dick muffled his attempts.

"Shut up, just keep going."

Raivis nodded and got a better grip on the back of Ivan's thighs. He swirled his tongue over the head repetitively trying to quickly bring the Russian to orgasm.

"Slow down, da? I want this to last for a good, long while."

He pulled the stiff erection out of his mouth and licked along the side. He sucked it into his mouth widthwise and gently kneaded it with his teeth. He couldn't help but let himself be aroused by the act.

Raivis wasn't really listening anymore. He used one hand to continue stroking him and the other to lift his balls out of the way. He poked the loose skin around and between his balls with his tongue before pursing his lips and sucking gently. He moved around each one and then passed them, then used his tongue to tickle the skin in between his testicles and his asshole. He pressed him further against the wall so he could get in closer. He moaned as he worked his tongue up and down his perineum. He had to back off in order to breathe, but immediately pushed forward again. He slowly slipped his tongue around Ivan's asshole. He rimmed it delicately before starting to push it inside. He jammed it forward into the tight hole, but was forcefully ripped away from the other man's crotch.

He looked up at Ivan who wore a very angry expression. He paled as the tall Russian glared down at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Raivis squeaked.

"You think you have any right to do that?"

"No sir!"

"NO ONE is aloud to do that, let alone a greedy little whore like you!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Braginsky!"

"Just like your worthless 'brother,' you've gone and ruined my good mood. I was going to let you off easy, but now…I don't think so." He leaned down and grabbed him by the throat. Raivis clawed at the hand that lifted him up as he struggled for breath. He threw him onto the bed. He gasped as he refilled his lungs, but wasn't given much time. Ivan immediately grabbed him by the face and shoved himself back into his mouth. His eyes were misted over, like he wasn't really there. "I'll make you sorry! Sorry that you even came into my life. I'll make you pay!" Raivis choked and tried to pull away from him with no success. "How does it feel? How does it feel, Winter? What's it like to be skull fucked by someone three times your size?" Ivan had apparently lost himself in memories too. Raivis lay still as the other man continuously pushed his tool down his throat.

_Just concentrate on breathing,_ he thought. In order to escape the pain he was experiencing he let his mind wander. Who was this 'Winter' person? It seemed that he had perhaps abused Ivan in the past, maybe as a child. What exactly triggered his memories? Was it his tongue? Did Winter rape him? That would definitely be cause for distress.

He felt Ivan trembling to a halt before shooting his load down his throat. He had been so far deep that he didn't even have to taste it. He chuckled as Ivan pulled out. _Count your blessings,_ he reminded himself. He leaned over the side of the bed and coughed. He expelled some of the cum, but most had, fortunately, gone down his esophagus. He looked back up to see how his captor was faring. To say he was shocked at what he saw was a gross understatement. Ivan had curled up into a little ball, hissing to himself in Russian.

Against his better judgment, Raivis interrupted him. "I-Ivan?" He shot up, stiff as a board, his eyes wide. He seemed to remember where he was and his breathing returned back to normal. He adjusted his posture as he realized Raivis was still in the room. Raivis refused to meet his eye. "I'm s-sorry."

Ivan's smile returned, but it was much less creepy. "Come over here." Raivis shook as he crawled across the bed and into Ivan's lap. "I'm so embarrassed that you had to see that."

Raivis twitched nervously in his tight grip. "It's okay."

Ivan pressed his nose into his hair in a surprisingly gentle way. "You still want out, da?"

"Y-yes."

"Why don't you stay here the night, huh? I'm lonely in here all by myself."

Raivis didn't really see a choice. "Ok-kay." He relaxed in the other's grip as he realized he wasn't going anywhere. Ivan stroked his arm tenderly before drifting off into sleep. Raivis took a look at his face. He looked much sweeter while he was asleep. He looked sweet and…scared? It occurred to Raivis that he wanted someone to comfort him after his obviously excruciating flashback. He didn't really know what to think of him any more. He was terribly frightening man as it was. If that weren't enough, he represented the Russian Mafia. His eyelids started to flutter shut and he decided he'd think on it more in the morning.

Weirdest first day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew was alone in the showers for the first ten minutes. The showers consisted of an open room with several heads attached to the wall. When everyone was showering during the designated showering times, the water ran very cold, but since Matthew was alone he got steaming hot water. He put his glasses on the bench and tossed his soiled briefs into a corner. He opened one of the lockers that was used for storage that had "Maple Leaf" crudely scribbled at the top with a sharp object. Inside was a stash of soap, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and shaving gel. He had razors here too, somewhere. They were all presents from his past customers and assorted fans. He chose one of the bars of maple sugar scented soap and some lavender shampoo. It was all untouched. People in this prison knew better than to touch his stuff.

He let the hot water run over his face, relaxing him and opening up his pores. He slowly massaged his face, soothing his muscles. He had to take very good care of his body because of his profession. He had a lot of people to please and there was no way he'd let age be an obstacle. While he was still very young, he knew that one day he'd get old and wrinkly. He wanted that day to be as far into the future as possible. He stretched his face like an actor before a performance in order to retain elasticity. After completing his face, he rolled his neck and shoulders, making sure they all turned smoothly. If anyone had been watching him at that point, they'd have thought him a gymnast. He stretched out his arms and legs, doing lunges and even going down into the splits. By the time he finished his whole "warm-up" he was tired and would have been sweating if the water weren't on.

Now that he had finished his routine he could finally wash himself. He lathered himself up with soap, making sure to scrub everywhere. He started with his feet, getting in between each toe. Then, he moved up his legs, reminding himself to get behind the knee. Up to his pelvis where he had to squat down in order to fully clean himself. He scrubbed the inside of his thighs before underneath his dick and below his balls. He had to pay special attention to his ass, making sure to get all remnants of Eduard's cum out. Once he was sure his asshole was totally empty of debris, he rubbed his rigid abdominals and up to his pecs and under his armpits.

"Well, well, well. Matthew Williams. Back again?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the familiar voice. "Oh, Arthur, just in time. Would you mind getting my back?" The guard stepped into the bathroom, his hands perched on his belt. He stopped just outside of the spray of the shower and loosened his tie. He tossed it to the side where it was dry. He slowly unbuttoned his tan shirt, tossed it to the side, then slipped his belt open and his pants off, placing them down gently, and then his briefs so he was left standing in his boots.

Matthew watched him, covering his chest with his arms in mock modesty. Arthur grinned like a wolf as he started stalking towards him, one hand wrapped around his cock and tugging slowly. "Why, Arthur, what do you think you're doing?" Matthew asked, using his most naïve voice.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Can't I give my own son a welcome home present?"

"Daddy, you don't have to give me a present." Matthew looked away, covering his smile with one hand.

"I feel like spoiling you."

Matthew pulled the other man into the stream of water and into a tight embrace. "I missed you daddy."

"Shhh…" Arthur silenced him with one finger on his lips. Matthew's eyes were filled with pure adoration. He pressed his lips to Matthew's in a tender kiss. "I wonder what your father would think if he could see you now."

"You're the only daddy I need."

"That's what I like to hear." He stroked the sides of Matthew's face while he kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. Matthew could feel the older man's dick getting hard behind him. Matthew grinned into the kiss and reached behind him, grabbing hold of the stiffening member.

"Is this my present? Just what I wanted…" he cooed, stroking it.

Arthur chuckled and bit his lip. "I'm glad you like it." He slipped his hands down to his ass and parted his cheeks slightly.

"Can I play with it already?" Mathew asked, turning around to face him.

"Sure thing, baby," Arthur replied, getting in closer.

Matthew pouted dramatically. "I'm not a baby any more, daddy. I'm a big boy."

Arthur scoffed. "I know that! That's why I got you a big boy toy." He twisted his fingers in Matthew's fair hair. The boy bit his lip and his eyes fluttered. "How about you give it a go."

Matthew smiled coyly and got on his knees. He made sure to keep eye contact with Arthur as his tongue peeked out of his mouth and barely touched the tip, teasing it. He looked down at it, appraising it, taking his time to decide what to do with it next. He positioned his mouth underneath it and flicked his tongue up and down in quick succession as he moved along his length. He planted kisses on it the way back up to the throbbing, red tip. Arthur moaned and pulled his hair, only encouraging him.

He suckled on the tip, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, moving down the length and back up again. He encased his entire cock in his mouth and started to suck, gently. He got slowly more and more harsh as he continued. "That's great, my boy. Keep it up!" he hissed through his teeth.

"I'm so happy that you're happy, daddy!" he crooned. "I love you!"

"I love you too, darling…" Mathew engulfed his dick in his mouth once more and deep throated him. "Oh, bloody hell!" Arthur grunted. He started spurting cum down his throat. Matthew was taken by surprised and didn't manage to swallow all of it. He coughed, but didn't spit any of it out. "There's a good boy," he said, rubbing his face. Matthew licked the rest of the cum off of his lips and smiled. "You finish washing up. I've gotta do my rounds." Matthew nodded and stood back up as Arthur redressed. As he was about to leave, Matthew followed him for a hug, but Arthur stopped him at arm's length. He looked up with worried eyes. "You're going to get me all wet," he explained. Matthew dropped his gaze, looking downcast. Arthur leaned in and lifted his chin so he could give him a goodbye kiss. Matthew smiled and waved as he turned and left. Matthew sighed happily and finished his washing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eduard looked at his files, chuckling.

_Williams, Matthew: Possession of controlled substances, sexual harassment, prostitution, fraud, and embezzlement_

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert: Possession of controlled substances, gang affiliation_

_Beilschmidt, Ludwig: Sexual harassment _

_Braginsky, Ivan: sexual harassment, assault and battery, and gang affiliation_

_Van Rijn, Lars: Possession of controlled substances, gang affiliation_

_Arlovskaya, Natalia: sexual harassment_

_Carriedo, Antonio F.: sexual harassment_

_Hedervary, Elizabeta: sexual harassment_

_Honda, Kiku: Sexual harassment_

_Bonnefoy Francis: Sexual harassment, prostitution_

_Zwingli, Vash: Possession of an unlicensed weapon, concealed weapon without a concealed weapons permit_

He laughed at the list. Honda, Kiku and Beilschmidt, Ludwig were new, but He had heard about Kiku from Elizabeta and Ludwig's brother had been in and out of the prison during the past few months. There was a timid knock on his door. "Come in." He closed the folder and stashed it in his desk. The door opened to reveal Matthew, damp and clothed in only a towel.

"Officer Van Bock?" he said, "You wanted to see me?"

Eduard smiled and leaned back in his desk and grinned. "Yes," he hissed, "I did!


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig watched his cellmate out of the corner of his eye. He really hoped he wasn't a killer or a rapist or something. Kiku felt the same way about Ludwig, imagining the tall blonde to be a violent white supremacist. Someone stuck his arms through the bars of an adjacent cell, making them jump. "Hola, boys…" he chuckled. Ludwig squinted, trying to make out his face through the din.

"Antonio? Is that you?" he asked, incredulously.

"Que? Ludwig? What are you doing here?" the man asked, equally shocked. "I never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

"I…I…um. It's a misunderstanding really…" he mumbled.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Antonio asked, chuckling. Kiku sat up straight and scooted even further away. Ludwig noticed and protested. "I'm just kidding amigo! I know you would never do something like that. You," he said, getting Kiku's attention, "go easy on this guy, he's a big softie!" Antonio cackled. "But seriously, what are you in for?"

Ludwig's white face went extremely red. "Some of our neighbors-"

"Eh? _Our_ neighbors?" Antonio interrupted.

"Ja, Feliciano and I are living tog-"

"Oh!" Antonio clapped, "that is so fantastic! You two are perfect for each other! It's so sweet that you are finally living together. If only I could be that way my Lovi…" he pouted. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that he asked Ludwig what he was there for, and Ludwig wasn't about to remind him. Antonio snapped out of his trance. "Oh right! You were saying about your neighbors?"

Ludwig cursed under his breath. "Well, they called the police because they thought…they thought that I…was abusing Feliciano…" he finished, ashamedly.

"What? No! You…weren't…were you?" Antonio asked cautiously.

"Of course I wasn't abusing him!" Ludwig shouted, then regained his composure. "I love him. I would never hurt him…like that…"

"Why the specifications, huh?" Antonio asked grinning. "Don't tell me…Feliciano is really kinky isn't he!" The amazing shade of red that he turned answered his question. "Oh, no way! Ooo, I bet he likes to be tied up, right? And then whipped?"

"That's enough!" Ludwig stopped him, physically covering his mouth with his hands. "I don't blame them, the neighbors. At least they weren't afraid to call the police, that's definitely good on their part. And what kind of jury would believe that it was truly consensual?" He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I just…miss him so much already…"

Antonio cooed, "That's so sweet! How in love you are…" He turned his attention to Kiku. "What about you? What are you in for?"

Kiku blushed like Ludwig had when the gauntlet of questions had been thrown. "I…do not want to talk about it…" he muttered.

"Oh come on! I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours! Plus, Ludwig already told his so it isn't fair if you keep quiet!" he whined.

"I suppose I can tell you…" Kiku whispered, biting his lip. He really didn't want to, but he had a feeling the Spaniard entangled in the bars would keep whining until he got an answer. "I was…filming a couple…and they saw the light of my camera lens in their mirror…" Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the insults and sounds of disgust, but was greeted with laughter instead. He peeked one eye open and saw Antonio shaking his head.

"Is that it?" he asked, still laughing, "I thought you were like, Hannibal Lector, or something! What a relief!"

Kiku blushed, but was happy they weren't angry. More than anything, he was upset with himself. As a serial voyeur, he took pride in going unseen, but he got careless. "What about your story?" he asked, quietly.

Antonio sighed dramatically. "Oh, mine is a story of love and tragedy, of two star-crossed lovers kept apart by the law!" He shook his head sadly. "My Lovino, my Romano, my little tomato! I love him still so much! Oh, we were so cute together…but he was 15 and I was 27 and apparently that's illegal!" Both Ludwig and Kiku were shocked by how lightly he was taking his own offense. Ludwig remembered the trust he placed in Antonio when he was younger, or, rather, mistrust. They were all distracted when the door to Antonio's cell slid open, then shut again. They heard a happy whistling noise and the sound of footsteps. "Carlos! You're back…you seem happy."

The other man, Carlos, stepped into the light, and Ludwig and Kiku could see he had dark skin and dreadlocks. "Si, amigo! Mattie's back in the system." He chuckled and made a thrusting motion with his hips, "I can't wait to say hi! Oh, who are these guys?"

Antonio smiled. He got bored whenever Carlos talked about his little crush. "This is Ludwig and…what is your name?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Kiku Honda."

"Right, Kiku."

"Lights out!" they heard someone call.

"Oh, looks like bedtime. Bueno noches!" Antonio waved to them and went over to his bed to lie down. All the prisoners were returned to their cells and the lights shut off. Ludwig and Kiku shared an uneasy glance, knowing they were at least safe with each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Officer Van Bock?" Matthew asked, coyly. "You wanted to see me?" He took pride in the way his face lit up in a big grin just by his presence.

"Yes! I did!" he chuckled, taking in Matthew's delicious body, hidden only by a towel and still damp from the shower. "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Williams?" Matthew dropped his towel on the floor, exposing himself completely and took a seat on the desk in front of the warden. He wrapped his arms around his neck and placing his feet over his lap. Eduard leaned up and pecked Matthew on the lips. "What are you in for this time?" he asked, massaging his thighs.

Matthew scoffed. "Do you not even read your own files?" Eduard gave him a look that said 'do I look like I read them?' "Prostitution…again. And this time, sucking off the officer didn't work…" he pouted.

"Poor baby…" Eduard mocked.

"He was gross!" Matthew exclaimed. He pouted and played with the warden's blonde locks. He pulled off his glasses and leaned in, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Eduard pulled back and pulled Matthew's glasses off as well, placing them gently on the desk. Matthew slithered off the desk and onto Eduard's lap, still naked as the day he was born. Matthew ground his hips up against Eduard's chest, his length hardening. Eduard grinned into the kiss and undid his belt. There was a knock on the door, causing them both to jump. Matthew jumped back over the desk and grabbed the towel, before ducking under Eduard's feet, hidden from view.

"Come in," Eduard said. The door opened and a tall man walked in.

"Sorry ta bother ya so late, warden, but I had a favor I needed askin…" the man said.

"Well, Sadiq, ask away then," Eduard replied. He had to refrain from visibly stiffening as felt Matthew's hands crawl up his thighs, unseen by his coworker.

"I don't want ta go too far in askin' this, but do you think I could…arrange for some…"visitation" hours from that lawyer, Karpusi?" he asked, grinning. "His newest client is a little soft…this is the first time he's been caught." Eduard tangled his fingers in Matthew's hair as he massaged his cock. "So, I bet he's more than a little worried…and I know exactly how to soothe those fears…"

"Yes, you see that lawyer often, do you?" Eduard asked. As soon as he finished speaking, his throat felt like it was closing up as Matthew took him into his hot mouth.

Sadiq grinned and took his question as an invitation and sat down. "I try. He never takes the initiative. He acts like he hates me, but if you could hear him beg for me to fuck him harder!" Both Eduard and Sadiq laughed. Matthew took this as a perfect opportunity to deep throat him. Eduard clamped his mouth shut. If Sadiq noticed, he didn't say anything.

Eduard smiled, like nothing happened and pulled out a legal pad. "Just put all the information here and I'll see that it happens," he said smiling.

Sadiq clapped his hands once. "Thank ya so much, Officer Van Bock! If ya ever need a favor, all ya need to do is let me know. Hell, I'd blow ya, if it'd help."

Eduard pretended to mull it over. "I think I've got that covered…" he smirked.

"Oh yeah? I did hear that Matthew is back. You given him a welcome home present yet?"

"The minute I heard he was here."

Sadiq stood up and bowed his head to the warden. "Thanks again, boss." Eduard just waved as he shut the door behind him. He waited for the footsteps faded away before scooting his chair back and picking Matthew up, pinning him to the desk.

"You little whore!" he admonished. He sounded angry, but he was grinning.

Matthew stuck out his lip. "Did I do something you didn't like, _boss_?"

Eduard lifted his hand as if to smack him and Matthew recoiled. "I wouldn't really do that, baby," he whispered to him after lowering his hand.

"That's not funny!" Matthew said. "You really scared me…" Matthew crossed his hands over his chest and rubbed his arms.

Eduard saw how distressed he was and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, baby…" He stood up and opened a cabinet, tossing some clothes to Matthew. "You should get some shut-eye. It's already lights out."

Matthew sat up and pouted. "But what about your…?"

Eduard waved his hand. "I am more than capable of taking care of it on my own. Go." Matthew begrudgingly put on his outfit and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I'll have someone escort you." Matthew rolled his eyes and gave a small wave before shutting the door behind him and walking down the hall to the cells. Someone shined a flashlight on him from inside one of the cells and the entire corridor erupted into cheers. He waved to everyone and flipped his hair before going to his cell. Eventually the flashlight shut off and everyone settled down. The guard opened the cell door and bowed to him dramatically and Matthew grabbed his crotch and squeezed briefly, making him flush. He lay down on his bed and the guard slid his door closed, locking it and left the premise. Matthew wrapped himself up in his familiar blankets and felt himself drift to sleep.

Welcome home.


End file.
